Thistleclaw's chance
by FangOfYellow
Summary: Thistleclaw has lived in the dark forest for many moons, but he is given the chance to relive and prove himself as a loyal warrior worthy of Starclan. Will Thistleclaw be able to control his claws, or will his ambition lead him down the same route os his past life?
1. Alliances

Alliances!

(I will update this every 5 chapters.)

Thunderclan.

 **Leader** \- Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** \- Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw.

 **Medicine cat** \- Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Warriors** \- Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Berrynose—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost—pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat

Briarlight—dark brown she-cat, paralysed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool—silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molewhisker—brown-and-cream tom

Snowbush—white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon—pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose—gray-and-white tom

Stormcloud—(formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

Hollytuft—black she-cat

Fernsong—yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe—dark drown she-cat

 **Queens** \- Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat

(Mother to Stormcloud's kits: Dawnkit, a light pole she-kit, Sugarkit, a light brown she-kit with dark brown paws and Thistlekit, a grey and white tom

Lilyheart—small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes (mother to Snowbush's kits: Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches)

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw.

Shadowclan.

 **Leader** \- Rowanstar—ginger tom

 **Deputy -** Crowfrost—black-and-white tom

 **Medicine cat -** Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

 **Warriors -** Tawnypelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Needlepaw _(kit of Berryheart and Sparrowtail)_

Tigerheart—Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sleekpaw _(kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)_

Stonetooth—White tom

Apprentice, Juniperpaw _(kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)_

Spikefur—dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw _(kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)_

Wasptail—Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Strikepaw _(kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)_

Dawnpelt—Cream-furred she-cat

Apprentice, Beepaw _(kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)_

Snowbird—Sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes _(Scorchfur's mate)_

Scorchfur—Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn _(Snowbird's mate)_

Berryheart—black-and-white she-cat _(kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)_

Cloverfoot—Gray tabby she-cat _(kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)_

Rippletail—White tom _(kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)_

Sparrowtail— _(Kinkfur's kit from_ Night Whispers)

Mistcloud— _(Kinkfur's kit from_ Night Whispers)

 **Queens -** Grassheart—pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose—black she-cat (mother to Spikefur's kits: Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray she-kit)

 **Elders -** Oakfur—small brown tom

Kinkfur—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Windclan.

 **Leader -** Onestar—brown tabby tom

 **Deputy -** Harespring—brown-and-white tom

 **Medicine cat -** Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom with white splotched like kestrel feathers

 **Warriors -** Nightcloud—black she-cat

Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather—dark gray tom

Apprentice, Fernpaw (gray tabby she-cat; kit of Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot)

Leaftail—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt—black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt—Gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw (pale brown tabby she-cat; kit of Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot)

Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot—black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw—pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt—gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker—dark gray tom

 **Queens -** Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Breezepelt's kits: Smokekit, a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit)

 **Elders -** Whitetail—small white she-cat

Riverclan

 **Leader -** Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy -** Reedwhisker—black tom

 **Medicine cat -** Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine—gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors -** Mintfur—light gray tabby tom

Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw (dark brown she-cat)

Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat

Mallownose—light brown tabby tom

Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat (daughter of Icewing)

Beetlewhisker—brown-and-white tabby tom (daughter of Icewing)

Curlfeather—pale brown she-cat (kit of Duskfur and unknown)

Podlight—gray and white tom (kit of Duskfur and unknown)

Heronwing—dark gray-and-black tom

Shimmerpelt—silver she-cat

Lizardtail—light brown tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw (russet tabby tom)

Havenpelt—black-and-white she-cat

Perchwing—gray-and-white she-cat

Sneezecloud—Gray-and-white tom

Brackenpelt—tortoiseshell she-cat _(kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)_

Jaywing—gray tom _(kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)_

Owlnose—brown tabby tom _(kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)_

 **Queens -** Lakeheart—gray tabby she-cat

Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mintfur's kits: Nightkit and Breezekit)

 **Elders -** Mosspelt—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Wow, that was long! This is the same as the apprentices quest, but I have changed the gender of a few kits and delayed Sparkkit and Alderkit's birth.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Thistleclaw paced through the dark forest, things changed a lot in the last moon.

Many cats had vanished, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar, yet many had joined permanently, such as Redwillow.

The dark forest cats never spoke much, they weren't united anymore. After Tigerstar left the cats of the dark forest lost hope.

A shape emerged through the thick brambles, and padded straight towards Thistleclaw.

 _Bluestar!_

"What are you going here?" Thistle claw hissed, sliding his claws out, "Get out before I make you."

"Shut up," Bluestar's mew was cold, "I wish I didn't have to do this, come with me," She beaconed, before vanishing across the Starclan border.

Thistleclaw hesitantly padded across the border before breaking into a sprint to catch up with Bluestar, "What are you doing?" He asked.

Bluestar turned away from Thistleclaw, "It's not my choice," She grunted, "But it has come to my attention that putting you in the dark forest was a bit," She paused, "Harsh."

Thistleclaw puffed out his chest, "So am I coming into Starclan?" He asked.

"Goodness no," Bluestar responded with a chuckle, "You are going to be given a second chance."

"I don't understand," Thistleclaw mewed with a flick of his ear.

Without talking, Bluestar unsheathed her claws, creating a hole in the ground, through the hole, Thistleclaw saw ThunderClan, a pregnant queen was sitting outside the nursery.

"This is Cherryfall, she will give you your second chance." Bluestar's mew was brusque.

"I found him!" She yowled, and suddenly Thistleclaw saw leaders of all clans come forward, Firestar, Tallstar, Hailstar, Crookedstar, Heatherstar, Cedarstar, Blackstar, Sunstar and even Pinestar. Thistleclaw remembered fighting most of these cats a few moons ago.

"You would have made a great leader if you stayed on the right path," Sunstar mewed.

Thistleclaw tried to protect his honour, but he was in Starclan, he had no honour there.

"Cats of Starclan!" Firestar's mew silenced the leaders, "It is time to give a new life to a dark forest cat, Thistleclaw."

"Why me?" Thistleclaw hissed, "Why not Mapleshade or Darkstripe?"

"Because you where a great warrior," Thistleclaw was surprised at Bluestar's response, "Unlike many in the dark forest, you never killed, and if only Snowfur…" Bluestar stopped, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Snowfur!" Thistleclaw gasped, "Can I see her before I go?" He looked around the clearing, trying to pick out her white pelt.

"That won't be necessary." Sweetpaw stepped forward, "Just remember, now you are still a dark forest cat, and unless you join us in Starclan, you can't see her."

Thistleclaw couldn't help but growl, "If I can see you, I can see her." He hissed at his sister. "I will ask you one more time, can I see her?"

Pinestar stepped forward, "Thistleclaw," He warned, "We could send you back to the dark forest if you wish."

Thistleclaw exploded with rage, "How dare you speak to me like that?" He roared, "How dare a kittypet order me around! I may be a dark forest cat, but I was still a clan cat!" He growled at the former ThunderClan leader. Pinestar had left his clan and his dying kits to live the pompous life of a kittypet. _Why is he in Starclan?_

Bluestar stepped between the growling toms, anger in her eyes, "You see!" She turned to the other leaders, "This is why we can't send him back! He is unpredictable and could turn on ThunderClan!" Thistleclaw scented her worry.

"But he never betrayed ThunderClan!" A voice came from the gathering crowd. "Sister, please!" Snowfur stepped forward. "You promised! You promised to give him a second chance!"

Bluestar didn't take her eyes of Thistleclaw, "I gave him a chance, and he blew it!" She let out a small hiss.

"Please…" Her mew was desperate, "He never betrayed his clan like Mapleshade of Darkstripe did. All he did was loose his temper on a trespassing cat and allow an attack on a kittypet! there are cats here that have done much worse!" She turned to the crowd, looking for help.

"She's right," A grey cat, who Thistleclaw recognised as Yellowfang, stepped forward, "Ashfur directly betrayed his clan when he planned Firestar's death with Hawkfrost, he nearly killed four other clan members in a fire, and if it wasn't for Hollyleaf stopping him, he could of done much worse, and yet he sits here with us."

Snowfur nodded, "We let Ashfur in because he loved too much, Thistleclaw did the same. After I joined StarClan he was alone, and unlike you, Bluestar, he had no one to comfort him. His actions came from his grief, just like Ashfur's, but he never betrayed ThunderClan."

Thistleclaw's eyes filled with compassion as he looked at his former mate. He was speechless.

Bluestar dipped her head, "Very well, sister. Only for you." She looked at the other leaders, "So, we are all agreed?"

"Yes," Sunstar stepped forward, "Thistleclaw, you shall go now." The golden tom looked through the hole that showed ThunderClan. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

Thistclaw ignored him as he saw another whits pelt in the crowd. _Whitestorm!_

"Son!" He yowled, "I missed you." Whitestorm merely flicked his tail, "I hope to see you soon." He mewed, letting Snowfur pass in front of him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," She mewed, "If I hadn't of died when I did, you wound't be in this situation."

Thistle claw looked at Bluestar and gritted his teeth, he remembered Bluestar coming back to camp with the news of Snowfur's death. "You can't help dying, but at least there is a chance for us to be together." He stepped closer to his former mate.

"No…Thistleclaw, there is no way for us to be together! You will be a different cat when you join us, you won't recognise me!" She stepped back, grief chocked her mew.

Thistleclaw was shocked, he would forget everything about his old life! "I will never forget you." He soothed Snowfur before turning to join the leaders.

The leaders stood in a circle around the dark forest tom and closed their eyes.

"Tabula rasa, tabula rasa." They chanted.

"Thistleclaw!" Snowfur's cry broke that chant, he eyes were filled with grief. "I love you!"

"Tabula rasa!" Thistleclaw had no chance to reply, the final chant from the leaders made him stumble, he felt numbness take over him, before he collapsed to the floor.

…

"It's a tom!" A tiny grey and white kit fell into the mossy nest, squeaking loudly.

A queen chuckled, "He has spirit." Her gentile mew soothed the young kit. Cherryfall picked up the small kit and placed him next to her belly, alongside two other kits.

"What should we call him?" A tom's mew came from the entrance.

The queen's eyes sparkled with joy, "What about Thistlekit?"

 **Finally! It's done!  
I want to thank all the people who encouraged me to write this! **

**It was fun!**

 **I will try and get a new chapter out every weekend, so please stay tuned and review!**


	3. Chapter 1 New friends, new enemies

**Chapter 1. New friends, new enemies**

"Yes," Whispered Cherryfall, "Thistlekit." She licked the new born kit.

"Meet your sisters," The queen nudged a light brown kit with darker brown paws and muzzle, "This is Sugarkit." She then turned to a light gold kit, "And this is Dawnkit." Thistlekit listened to the soothing mews of his mother, not knowing what they meant, he went to sleep.

…

"Can we explore the camp with them _now_ mama?" Honeykit, Lilyheart and Snowbush's kit asked.

"No," Lilyheart replied, "They are still too young!" She fixed her daughter with a glare.

"But Larkkit, Leafkit and I have been exploring camp for days!" The kit then turned to Squirrelflight, a pregnant queen, and asked her, "You're the deputy, you should let us take Sugarkit, Thistlekit and Dawnkit out!"

"No," Purred the ginger queen, "Don't forget, they are a moon younger than you."

"Rub it in then," Thistlekit, who had just woken up, buried his face deeper in his mossy nest.

"Where's mama?" Mewed Sugarkit.

"She's eating with Stormcloud, now go back to sleep!" Grunted Dawnkit, who was not a morning person.

Honeykit padded over to Thistlekit, "Do you want to come out?" She asked.

"What have I just told you, Honeykit?" Lilyheart shook her head.

"What? Don't let the babies out?" Larkkit strode into the nursery, puffing out his glossy black fur. "Come out with Leafkit and I." He mewed to his sister. "Greystripe is going to tell us about the great battle!"

"You go ahead, I'll listen to it later." Honeykit groomed her white and yellow fur.

"Fine," Larkkit rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Leafkit!" He raced out of the nursery.

"Six kits and a pregnant queen," Squirrelflight muttered, "Why couldn't I have waited another few moons?"

Cherryfall appeared at the entrance, "Sorry Squirrelflight!" She chuckled, "Come on kits, I think it's time for you guys to explore the camp!"

"Really?" Dawnpaw, who bolted awake, asked.

"Yes," Her mother purred in response. "Squirrelflight needs her rest." She bent down and licked Sugarkit.

Honeykit looked up at the ginger queen, "Can I show them around?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

"Very well, Honeykit." Cherryfall padded to her nest, "You kits are so bouncy I barely got a wink of sleep last night!" The queen yawned before closing her eyes.

"C'mon!" Sugarkit squeaked before racing out of the nursery. "Whoa!"

"Isn't it amazing!" Honeykit mewed to Thistlekit.

Thistlekit took a deep breath. _Certainly better than the stuffy nursery, that's for sure!_

"Let's go surprise Larkkit!" Thistlekit looked around for the elders den.

"This way!" Sugarkit ran into a small cave in the wall.

"Wait!" Honeykit cried, "Jayfeather is in there!"

Sugarkit soon raced back out the cave, squealing with terror, and leafs stuck to her paws.

"And stay out!" A silver tabby head poked out of the cave.

Sugarkit raced towards Thistlekit, the blur of brown crashed into him, and the kit was on the floor.

"Hey!" Thistlekit grunted, rising to his paws. "Watch out!"

"He's mean!" Whined Sugarkit, "Was that grumpy old Jayfeather you told me about?" Sugarkit looked at Honeykit.

"Mmhm," Honeykit nodded, "Come on guys, the elders den it this way!"

The four kits raced into the elders den, inside sat Leafkit and Larkkit who were eagerly listening to Greystripe and Sandstorm.

"Arg!" Moaned Larkkit, "Why did you have to bring the babies!" He pointed his tail at the kits.

"Hi, Leafkit!" Sugarpaw ignored Larkkits rude welcome and sat down beside Leafkit. "Will you tell us the story to, Greystripe?" She asked.

"Oh, please!" Dawnkit chirped in, squeezing next to Larkkit.

The black kit groaned, "But he will have to start from the beginning!" He whined, "You guys should've come earlier."

Sandstorm fixed her green eyes on the kit, "Don't be rude, Larkkit." She mewed. "We will happily start again, won't we, Greystripe."

"Yay!" Chorused all the kit's apart from Larkkit and Thistlekit.

The grey and white kit looked out of the den, he wanted to be outside in the fresh air!

"C'mon," He nudged Honeykit, "Let's go." He whispered, before seeking out the den.

"Why are we out here?" Honeykit asked.

"Because," Thistlekit took a deep breath, "It's so nice out here!"

Copying him, Honeykit also took a deep breath. "I suppose it is." She mewed, ruffling her yellow and white fur.

Thistlekit took another breath of fresh air, "Show me around the rest of the camp!" He asked, eagerly.

"Why?" Honeykit asked, mischievously.

"Because," Thistlekit started, "When _I'm_ a warrior, you will need me to protect you!" The kit puffed out his chest.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Honeykit rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna be twice the warrior you will ever be!"

Thistlekit gasped, "How dare you?" he squeaked, preparing to pounce.

"Oh, I dare, AH-" Honeykit was cut off when Thistlekit tackled her.

"Ow!" She squealed, "That's my ear!" Honeykit batted Thistlekit's muzzle with her paws.

"You will never escape from me!" Thistleclaw mewed leaping back on Honeykit.

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged, "Try this!" She kicked fiercely with her back legs, making Thistlekit land with a thud.

"Oh, Starclan!" Honeykit raced towards Thistlekit, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," The winded kit mewed. "Just let me AH-" Pain shot through his shoulder. "Never mind," He groaned, "I think I'm just gonna stay down here for a bit."

Honeykit chuckled and tipped her head, "I am sorry, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Thistlekit grunted, rising to his paws, "I know."

"How sweet!" Larkkit boomed. The black kit raced over to Thistlekit, "Beat by a girl, how pathetic!" He laughed.

"Larkkit," Honeykit stepped forward.

"And you!" Larkkit interrupted his sister. "Why are you hanging out with a weakling like him? Are you in love?"

Honeykit shrank, she was embarrassed.

"Hey!" Thistle kit rose to his paws, hissing. "Don't talk to Honeykit like that!" He protested.

"Oh, yeah, how are you going to stop me!" He sneered, "I'm older than you!"

Anger bubbled in Thistlekit. "Like this!" He cried, swiping his paw across Larkkit's muzzle.

Larkkit yelped, blood trickled down his muzzle. Upon hearing the yelp, Lilyheart and Cherryfall raced towards the kits. "What happened?" Lilyheart asked.

"He swiped me!" Cried Larkkit.

Cherryfall was shocked, "Thistlekit!" She mewed in discus, "Go to your nest right now!"

Thistlekit longed to protest, but instead he dragged himself over to the

nursery and flopped down in his nest.

 _Stupid Larkkit!_ He thought, _I was only protecting Honeykit!_

Thistlekit narrowed his eyes and looked out of the nursery. _He deserved it! Just wait until I'm leader, everyone will listen to me then!_

 _"_ Yes," Thistlekit muttered, "When I'm leader." The kit couldn't keep his eyes open anymore as he drifted into sleep.

 **If you were unaware, there was a BIG problem on ffn where none of the reviwes would show up, it has now been fixed!**

 **Please review if you liked it! I will try my best to get a chapter out every week, but no promises! The more reviews I get, the more chapters you will get. *hint hint***

 **-Fang**


	4. Chapter 2 Misunderstandings

Chapter 2. Misunderstanding

Thistlekit lay asleep in his nest, two moons had passed since his argument with Larkkit and the nursery had changed.

"Thistlekit!" Squirrelflight had her two kits, Alderkit and Sparkkit, Thistlekit hated them even more than Larkkit.

"Get off me!" Thistlekit grunted standing up. "Go away!"

"Thistlekit!" Thistlekit froze when he heard the mew of Larkkit. "Don't be mean to the baby kits!" There was clear mockery in his mew. "You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" He asked, batting his green eyes innocently.

"Kill me now," Thistlekit grunted under his breath.

Thistlekit flopped down in his nest next to forever asleep Dawnkit.

"Where's Sugarkit?" Dawnkit yawned.

"Out playing with Leafkit and Honeykit." Thistlekit responded.

Sugarkit was more social than her siblings, and loved to be in the company of others. Sometimes her endless energy was more than Thistlekit and Dawnkit could take.

Tucking his muzzle under his paws, the kit's breath steadied until he drifted into a deep sleep.

….

"Thistlekit!" A soothing voice broke Thistlekit out of his slumber. "Wake up." Mewed the voice again.

The kit opened his eyes to see his mother, Cherryfall, leaning over him. "Even Dawnkit's up!" She mewed. "Why don't you go out and play with you sisters?"

Thistlekit nodded, "Okay," He mewed. _Anything to get away from Alderkit and Sparkkit._

 _"_ Thistlekit!" Sugarkit ran over to her brother and batted him over the head with a brown paw.

"So you finally woke up." Dawnkit teased, dropping the leaf she was holding.

Leafkit chuckled, "You can't talk!" She mewed, "You're always asleep!"

"Well, I have to get plenty of beauty sleep!" Dawnkit retaliated, puffing out her chest.

"I don't need sleep to stay beautiful!" Sugerkit mewed proudly. "As for you!" The brown kit chucked a pawful of dust towards Dawnkit.

Dawnkit squeaked in disgust and stepped back. "How dare you!" She wailed, flinging another lot of dust back at Sugarkit.

Mewing in delight, Leafkit joined in the fight, hurling dust at both kits.

Thistlekit grunted and stepped back, he _hated_ having two sisters. He always had to play boring games.

"Where's Honeykit?" He asked, she liked fun games.

"She's with Larkkit!" Leafkit responded, not missing a second of the dust battle.

 _No!_ Thistlekit thought, _Not Larkkit!_

"In the medicine den." Sugarkit mewed, dodging a cloud of dust thrown by Dawnkit.

Thistlekit decided it was worth it, he didn't want to get his pelt dirty, he hated it when Cherryfall gave him a bath.

"Leave me alone!" Jayfeather hissed inside the medicine den, "Go away!"

Thistlekit padded into the den, curious.

"Hello!" Honeykit mewed, eyes sparkling.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Jayfeather hissed, "Not more!"

"Oh please, please, please can we stay?" Larkkit asked in his sweet kit voice.

"No," The medicine cat's mew was brusque. "I have work to do."

Larkkit had never been told off before, he batted his clueless green eyes and solemnly padded out of the den.

"Nice one!" Honeykit mewed at Jayfeather.

"You too," He grunted, "I need to work alone!"

 _Jayfeather's such a grump!_ Thistlekit thought. "Come on, Honeykit, let's go."

The two kits padded out of the den and saw Snowbush talking to Bramblestar.

"What's your dad doing?" Thistlekit asked Honeykit.

"I don't know," The she-kit tilted her head, "Let's eavesdrop!"

Stealthily, the two kits hid behind a rock and listened to the talking cats.

"Alright," The leader dipped his head, "I will make them apprentices today."

Thistlekit's eyes lit up, _Apprentices!_ He imagined him and Honeykit exploring the territory, catching mice and climbing trees.

"Thank you!" Snowbush's mew snapped Thistlekit out of his fantasy.

"Quick!" Honeykit hissed. "Let's go! Before they find us!"

The kits slowly crept away from Bramblestar and Snowbush and meet with Leafkit, Dawnkit and Sugarkit.

"Guess what!" Thistlekit mewed, jumping up and down.

"What, what?" Sugarkit responded eagerly.

"We're going to be made apprentices!" Honeykit strode forward, "Today!"

The five kits exchanged excited looks. "Today?" Sugarkit squeaked. "This is amazing! I can't wait to go to gatherings!"

"No squirrel will be safe from me!" Leafkit puffed out her chest.

"Oh yeah?" Honeykit challenged her sister, "I bet I could beat you at fighting!" She launched herself on Leafkit and batted her head playfully.

"What about you?" Thistlekit turned to Dawnkit, ignoring the squabbling sisters, "Arn't you exited?"

"It sounds like a lot of work," Dawnkit admitted.

Sugarkit chuffed in amusement, "I can't wait!"

"Cat's of ThunderClan!" Bramblestars mew silenced the clan.

"This is it!" Sugarkit mewed padding forward.

"Some new apprentices are to be made today."

Larkkit padded out of the nursery and joined the kits, a curious look on his face.

"Honeykit, Larkkit, Leafkit, step forward!"

 _What about me?_ Thistlekit thought, _What about my sisters?_

"Honeykit, from this day forth, until you have earned you warrior name, shall be known as Honeypaw!"

Thistlekit held hid breath, he was exited for Honeypaw, but was nervous. _What if I don't become an apprentice?_

"Blossomfall," Bramblestar mewed, "You are to mentor Honeypaw."

Honeypaw and Bossomfall touched noses before the clan started cheering for the new apprentice.

Honeypaw glanced at Thistlekit, excitement sparkled in her green eyes.

"Leafkit," Bramblestar called, "Step forward."

The black and white speckled kit darted forward.

"Leafkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Leafpaw! Your mentor shall be Ambermoon."

Ambermoon stepped forward to greet her new apprentice.

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" The clan cheered.

"And finally, Larkkit,"

 _No!_ Thistlekit's heart dropped in his chest, looks like he and his sisters wouldn't become apprentices today.

"Larkkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Larkpaw!" The black kit puffed his chest out smugly.

"Bumblestripe, you shall mentor this new apprentice!"

Thistlekit could hear Larkpaw's groan of annoyance at his new mentor.

"Are we becoming apprentices?" Sugarkit asked, looking at her brother.

"I-I don't think so." Thistlekit looked at his sister, _Why aren't we becoming apprentices?_

Honeypaw, Leafpaw and Larkpaw bounded up towards the kits.

"I'm sure you'll be apprentices soon!" Leafpaw reassured, glancing at her mentor, Ambermoon.

"It's okay," Disappointment filled Dawnkit's mew, "You _are_ older than us."

"Stupid Bumblestripe!" Larkpaw hissed, "I don't want him as a mentor!"

 _At least you have a mentor!_

"Well, I'm sure Bumblestripe will make a great mentor." Larkpaw froze as his mother, Lilyheart padded up behind him, "He is a good, strong warrior."

Larkpaw nodded in silence.

"Come on!" Honeypaw mewed, "I'm going to explore with Blossomfall!"

Thistlekit hung his head. "Have fun."

"Oh, I'll tell you kits all about it!" Without another word, the new apprentice scuttled off.

"Come on!" Lilyheart nudged the kits towards the nursery, "You need a nap."

"But we want to be apprentices!" Sugarkit whined.

"Next time," Lilyheart responded, "Go to sleep."

Thistlekit huffed in annoyance, she hadn't just lost her best friend!

"I really wanted to be an apprentice…" Dawnkit sighed, lying down.

Thistlekit couldn't help but feel guilty, he had told his sisters they where _all_ becoming apprentices today, glumly he lay down next to Dawnkit and closed his eyes.

 **Sorry for this coming out so late! I will try to post more, but no promises because I am trying to focus on school a bit. But thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
